pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Science Behind Pixar
The Science Behind Pixar (originally called The Science of Pixar and sometimes called The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition) is a 10,000 square-foot travelling exhibition which opened on June 28, 2015 at the Museum of Science in Boston, Massachusetts. On January 10, 2016, it started a national tour to other museums around the United States."Museum of Science Presents World Premiere of The Science Behind Pixar" at mos.org A copy of the exhibition was created in 2017 for touring internationally. Exhibition The exhibition features 40 exhibit elements which demonstrate the production pipeline at Pixar. They are divided into eight sections, each one focusing on a step in the filmmaking process: * Modeling * Rigging * Surfaces * Sets & Cameras * Animation * Simulation * Lighting * Rendering Before entering the exhibit, visitors go into a theater to watch a five-minute introductory video. In the video, Pixar technical artist Fran Kalal and story artist Alex Woo briefly explain Pixar's production pipeline. It also features Mr. Ray and Roz greeting the visitors and providing them safety precautions for the theater. Roz appears again at the end of the video to say that she will miss the visitors once they leave the theater. Characters Human-sized statues of some of Pixar's characters appear at the exhibit. * Buzz Lightyear * Dory * Mike Wazowski * James P. Sullivan * Edna Mode * WALL•E Tour The chart below lists the museums in the exhibition's tour and the opening and closing dates at each one. The tour is expected to last for ten years with limited tour availability beginning in 2021."Education Enterprises and Traveling Exhibits" at mos.org Trivia * The introductory video is similar to the introduction video from Pixar in a Box. * 1:55 scale die-casts of Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and Brush Curber appear in one of the exhibit elements. * In an early promo, it was called "The Science of Pixar" and was meant to start in 2014, but was delayed to 2015. Gallery Logos SciencePixarTeal.png|Teal logo SciencePixarGreen.png|Green logo SciencePixarOrange.png|Orange logo SciencePixarGreen2.png SciencePixarExhibitionPurple.png|The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition SciencePixarExhibitionTeal.png SciencePixarExhibitionOrange.png SciencePixarExhibition.png SciencePixarExhibitionGreen2.png ScienceOfPixar.jpg|An early promo Character promos Woody LoRes Pixar release.jpg|Woody promo BuzzSciencePixar.jpg|Buzz Lightyear promo BuzzSciencePixar2.png|Another Buzz Lightyear promo MikeSciencePixar.jpg|Mike Wazowski promo SulleySciencePixar.png|Sulley promo NemoSciencePixar.jpg|Nemo promo IncredibleSciencePixar.png|Mr. Incredible promo McQueenSciencePixar.png|Lightning McQueen promo MeridaSciencePixar.png|Merida promo BingBongSciencePixar.png|Bing Bong promo Photos PixarDoryLightingImmersive.jpg|Dory PixarExhibitWideShot.jpg|Buzz Lightyear PixarJessieFaceRiggingInteractive.jpg PixarRatatouilleSurfacesInteractive.jpg PixarSpinningShapesModelingInteractive.jpg PixarJointsRiggingInteractive.jpg PixarWALL-ERobotsModelingInteractive.jpg PixarWrapItUpSurfacesInteractive.jpg Videos The Science Behind Pixar Toy Story The Science Behind Pixar Monsters, Inc. The Science Behind Pixar Brave The Science Behind Pixar- Cars The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-0 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-1476540990 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-1 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-2 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-3 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Opens Oct 15-1476540523 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-1 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-0 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-2 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-3 The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition - Now Open-1477704918 A Scavenger Hunt with Brent Rivera at The Science Behind Pixar Exhibit Pixar LIVE Highlights of "The Science Behind Pixar Exhibition" External Links * Official Website * The Science Behind Pixar at the Official Pixar Website * Museum of Science Website (archived) * Franklin Institute Website (archived) * California Science Center Website (archived) * Telus World of Science Website (archived) * Science Museum of Minnesota Website (archived) * Science World at TELUS World of Science Website * The Museum of Science and Industry Website * Oregon Museum of Science and Industry Website *Roppongi Hills Website *Denver Museum of Nature & Science Website *Niigata Prefectural Museum of Modern Art Website *TV Osaka Website References es:The Science Behind Pixar Science Behind Pixar, The